Baile de Sociedad
by Possessmyheart
Summary: Ella no tenía buenos recuerdos de los bailes. Este no sería la excepción.  Tal vez algo la haga cambiar de idea. DMxHG.  One- Shot.


Disclaimer: Lo personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. (Por desgracia)

N/A: Escojan una canción para bailar, la que más les guste. Ténganla presente, en algún momento del fic, la utilizaran.

0-x-0

**.:Baile de Sociedad:.**

Come se les había ocurrido semejante idea. Merlín, todo esto era tan escolar. Sostenía en las manos un pergamino dorado. Demasiado elegante para su gusto, pero así era el ministerio de magia, siempre tan elegante. El pergamino no decía algún aviso urgente, sino una invitación.

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Srita. Hermione Granger, esta cordialmente invitada a la cena- baile que el Ministro de Magia ha organizado en agradecimiento por los esfuerzos llevados a cabo en el Ministerio de Magia._

Se llevará a cabo el día Sábado 17 del mes y año en curso.

En el salón de conferencias del Ministerio de Magia.

_Esperamos contar con su presencia._

Estaba atónita, como era posible que organizaran tal cosa, habiendo tanto trabajo en el Ministerio, sin olvidar los cerros de papeles que ella tenía que revisar, corregir, firmar, mandar y no extraviar. Inconcebible.

No tenía muy buenos recuerdos acerca de los bailes. De hecho desde el baile de 4to en Hogwarts había prometido evitar los bailes a toda costa. Cuando había decidido superar ese miedo, aceptando una invitación del un chico muggle, que por cierto la dejo plantada, volvió a alejarse definitivamente de ellos. Por si fuera peor, Ron y Harry que trabajan con ella en el Ministerio, estaban de misión en Rusia. Definitivamente no tendría con quien estar. De hecho no tendría por qué ir, pero sería falta de educación faltar a una fiesta que el mismísimo Ministro había organizado.

No tenía cabeza para pensar. Tanto trabajo y ella sin vestido. Y tanto trabajo, y sin tener pareja. Tendría que ir sola. No había de otra. Sabía que ese sábado seria todo un martirio y un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente, al parecer todo el mundo le había agrado la idea, estaban emocionados. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el baile. Las mujeres hablaban sobre que vestido se pondrían, que tendencias estaban a la moda, que accesorios serían los más adecuados para usar, con quien iban asistir o preguntándose si alguien las podría invitar. Los hombres por el contrario se encontraban nerviosos, a la mayoría no les gustaba bailar, pero no descartaban que esto fuera una oportunidad para invitar a la chica de su interés. Desde los mensajeros hasta lo altos puestos no dejaban de hablar del tema.

-Sí, peor que baile escolar- Pensó la chica mientras trataba de concentrarse por el barullo que se escuchaba fuera de su oficina. Tendría que cambiar de piso e improvisar una oficina donde pudiera trabajar más tranquila. Tomo sus papeles urgentes y salió del lugar.

La gente no noto la salida de su jefa. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de bajar la voz cuando esta pidió de favor su taza de café. Les importo poco a donde se dirigían, sus asistentes hablaban sobre un vestido perla que habían visto en una Boutique. Subió por el elevador aprontando un botón al azar. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que en su piso. Subió dos pisos y la majestuosa puerta de abrió. Dando paso a un lugar que ella no reconocía, ¿Qué botón habría apretado? No le importo mucho eso, el piso era silencioso, casi pulcro. Busco alguna persona que la pudiera orientar, pero no había nadie. Camino por el pasillo viendo que las puertas conducían a pequeños cubículos, todos vacios. Parecían pequeñas salas de junta. Entro en la más alejada de la entrada y se sentó. Tuvo paz.

-¿Granger, que haces aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Haciendo que su paz se rompiera y de paso asustándola. Haciéndola gritar del susto. La chica volteo sobresaltada pero al instante se calmo.

-Malfoy, vaya susto que me has dado. No te ha dicho que tu voz es algo escalofriante- puntualizo la chica tocándose el pecho, tratando de calmar sus acelerados latidos.

Su relación después de la guerra, se había hecho cordial, ya no se insultaban y demás, pero ni concebir una amistad donde fueran a tomar helado o algo así. Solo cordial puesto que trabajan en el mismo lugar.

-No es mi culpa que tu mente no esté tranquila. Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, ¿acaso te equivocaste de piso?- dijo con expresión divertida, le resulto gracioso el hecho de cómo se había asustado. Cruzo los brazos esperando respuesta.

-Huyo. En mi piso están un poco alterados con lo del baile y no me dejan concentrar, que por cierto te pido que te retires y me dejes concentrar- aseguro la chica cuando vio el papeleo que tenía que hacer antes de esa tarde.

-Vaya, Granger, me sorprende que tu no estés emocionada por ello, eres muy rara- finalizo el chico antes de retirarse del lugar- Hasta luego, Granger. Supongo verte el sábado-

La dejo otra vez en paz. ¿Qué? Draco Malfoy también asistiría, que martirio, de verdad que odiaría mucho ese sábado. Tomo asiento y siguió trabajando.

xox

Era viernes por la tarde, y ella no había comprado nada. Saliendo del trabajo tendría que ir a buscar algo decente que ponerse para mañana. Pronto termino su trabajo, pudo salir un poco antes, se dirigiría a una boutique muggle para buscar algo sencillo.

Llevaba horas escogiendo un vestido. Se había probado varios, pero solo uno le habia gustado mucho.

-Demasiado provocativo. Pero exquisitamente elaborado- Pensó la chica viéndose puesto por tercera vez el mismo vestido. El vestido era encantador. Color blanco almendrado. Descubierto hasta la espalda baja. Delineando el pronunciado escote de la espalda, un hermoso moño beige. Era corto, eso era cierto, pero le gustaba como su piel contrastaba con el vestido. Simplemente le encantaba, a pesar de que tuviera manga larga, eso le daba un finísimo toque de elegancia. No supo cómo, pero media hora después salió de la tienda con el vestido en sus manos. Los zapatos de color rosa pálido le harían ver espectacular.

Xox

Era sábado por la noche. Hermione estaba parada frente a la enorme puerta del gran salón.

-Hermione, se valiente, es solo por esta noche y después todo acabará- se dio ánimos para sí misma. Iba a tomar con firmeza la manija para abrirla, cuando esta se abrió sola. El chico que estaba detrás de esta se quedo atónito.

-Srita. Granger, se ve usted hermosa, la voy a anunciar- dijo el chico. Hermione lo detuvo.

-William, no es necesario, prefiero entrar de incognito si no te molesta- sentencio ella poniéndose de mil colores con tan solo imaginar que si la anunciaban todo el mundo la vería, vestida así, y de paso la verían, sola.

- Claro. ¿Me permite escoltarla a su mesa?- dijo el chico anonadado por la reacción de la castaña. Ella debía ser vista, de eso no había duda alguna. La chica por otro lado sonrió y asintió.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no tuvo explicación. Ella se acaba de sentar en su mesa, con otras compañeras de trabajo. No sin antes miradas de desprecio por algunas, otras de admiración, otras de envidia. No supo porque, pero se sintió incomoda. No sería una noche fácil, ella lo había dicho.

La noche transcurrió con Hermione en boca de todos. Era cierto que la tenían como una de las heroínas de la guerra, pero nunca se habían fijado en su belleza escondida tras ese escritorio lleno de papeles. La respetaban, si pero ahora la encontraban muy bella. El tema central era ella y su vestido. Pero nadie se lo había acercado a decirle algo, salvo el chico de la entrada. Nadie había tenido el valor siquiera se sacarla a bailar. Se veía tan preciosa que era casi pecado preguntarle a aquel ángel si quería bailar.

Llevaba toda la noche sentada en esa mesa. Ni siquiera al baño se quería levantar. Se sentía mal, se sentía incomoda en ese vestido, se sentía rechazada, se sentía herida. Nadie se le había acercado, pareciera que el vestido hubiera sido repelente de cualquier chance de sacarla a bailar. Ella notaba las miradas sobre ella y habría querido responder alguna con una sonrisa, pero cuando volteaba el personaje en cuestión se giraba inmediatamente. No sabía que había hecho mal. Ir sola tal vez. Ir con ese tipo de vestido quizá. Estaba arrepentida de haber ido en primera instancia. No debió ir. Todo hubiera sido mejor si se quedaba en casa a leer un buen libro. Eso si era felicidad.

Era casi media noche, cuando decidió retirarse del lugar. Se sabía que el festejo duraría hasta altas horas del día siguiente. Ella ya no aguantaba más. Ya no soportaba ser vista de aquella manera. Otra razón por la cual evitar a toda costa los bailes. Lo anotaría en su agenda con letras grandes para no olvidarlo. Sentía impotencia, tenía ganas de llorar. Su autoestima había bajado varios puntos este día. Se dirigió a la salida. Ni una pieza pudo bailar, ni siquiera esa canción que tanto le gustaba, la que en ese momento se escuchaba de fondo. Salió destrozada de aquel lugar.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Todo el mundo parecía divertirse. La música sonaba a lo lejos. Ella decidió tomar una chimenea hacia su casa, no le importaba ensuciarse, de que había servido cuidarlo tanto si ahora lo odiaba. Tomo polvos con su mano, mientras que con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas. Grito el lugar a donde se dirigía y en un instante desapareció.

Llego a su casa. Al lugar donde ella se sentía segura. A lugar donde podría llorar hasta quedarse dormida para mañana olvidarlo todo. Lloraba mientras el sueño le ganaba. Un sonido estrepitoso la alarmo empuñando su varita al instante.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo la castaña con seguridad fingida.

-Soy Malfoy, no vengo a atacarte- dijo el rubio saliendo de la chimenea de Hermione.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunto la chica bajando la varita, pero con mirada sorprendida.

-Hago lo que yo quiero y llegue aquí porque gritaste la dirección de tu casa, iba saliendo del salón y escuche hacia donde ibas- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lo que le faltaba, que Malfoy viniera a burlarse del estado en el que se encontraba. No necesitaba más burlas, quizá no las tomaría muy bien.

-Bueno es mi casa y te ordeno que te vayas- dijo esto dándole la espalda al rubio.

Darle la espalda al rubio, error. El se acerco y se abrazo a ella por la espalda.

-Qué demonios, Malfoy, suéltame- dijo la chica intentando separarse del chico. Imposible. –Suéltame, suplico-

-Te vez hermosa, Granger, realmente hermosa- dijo el chico con un tono de voz muy diferente al arrogante que hace unos momentos acababa de usar.

La chica se asusto. Draco Malfoy, su enemigo acérrimo de la escuela le decía hermosa. El mundo estaba por terminar. Pero eso ya no servía de nada. Pensó que era burla.

-Malfoy, creo que estas mal, ¿tomaste de más acaso?- pregunto aturdida incomoda pues el chico no la soltaba.

-Maldita sea, Granger, te estoy diciendo un cumplido y tu lo tomas a burla, no he venido hasta aquí para burlarme de ti, si lo hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho en el baile. ¿Por qué no te crees nada, ehh?- Puntualizo el chico con tono de sinceridad se había sentido ofendido por la respuesta de la castaña de que era burla.

-¿Por qué no me creo nada? Porque no sé si este enterado señor Malfoy…- dijo la chica soltándose de él y explotando, comenzando a gritar. -…pero hoy, al baile que acabo de asistir, fui observada por mucha gente, porque fui humillada con cuchicheos molestos, porque no fui invitada a bailar, nadie se acerco a platicar conmigo, ni siquiera hubo alguien que me saludara…- Rompió en llanto. – …por eso no lo creo, por eso no me creo nada, por eso no me sentía bien, ni siquiera pude bailar mi canción favorita….- se llevo las manos a la cara, balbuceando cosas que él no entendía.

Se acerco a ella, le quito las manos del rostro. La miro profundamente, miro sus ojos que reflejaban ese dolor que tanto le frustraba tener. La abrazo.

-Granger, no seas estúpida, si tan solo hubieras escuchado lo que decían de ti, _"Hermosa como un ángel"_- dijo citando a un hombrecito gordo que le había escuchado comentar sobre Hermione. – _"Su sonrisa que te hace tocar el cielo con solo mirarla"_- cito a un auror novato que la había visto por primera vez. – _"No la puedo invitar a bailar, podría rechazarme, lo tendría merecido, alguien como yo no puede pedirle semejante cosa" _– dijo un encargado del Departamento de Misterios. – _"Tan hermosa que merece no se tocada"-_ eso ultimo citado del Ministro. – Nadie se acercaba a ti por que les parecías algún tipo de aparición- finalizo el chico viéndola como sonreía ante tales comentarios. El también sonrió.

Era verdad, ella se veía como un ángel, su sonrisa le hacía tocar el mismísimo cielo. El mismo lo había corroborado, la había visto entrar y casi se le cae la copa de sus manos. Pero el al igual que otros su belleza lo había cohibido, evitándola, pero vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Draco Malfoy estaba cautivado. Regresando a su realidad. Observo que la tenía en brazos y eso a ella no parecía molestarle.

Ella por el contrario se sentía cómoda en los brazos del chico. Los comentarios los agradecía en gran manera, ya no estaba triste. Una sonrisa de dibujo en su bello rostro. Pensaba en lo tonta que había sido.

-¿Srita. Hermione, tendría el honor de bailar conmigo?- dijo el rubio dejándose llevar por el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿Con que música? ¿Estás loco Draco?- le había dicho por primera vez por su nombre y no se escuchaba mal.

El chico tomo esa sarta de preguntas como un sí. Lo que más le había alentado era que ella había pronunciado su nombre. Sin querer tenía ganas de volverlo a escuchar de los labios de la chica. Saco su varita, encanto el lugar para que se escuchara una canción lenta. La soltó un momento. Ambos sintieron frio de haberse separado. Él le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara. La tomo por la cintura y se empezaron a mover al compas de la canción. El momento era mágico, sus ojos grises miraban a unos avellana que denotaban ternura.

Tenía ganas de ver esos ojos cada vez que despertase por las mañanas, tenía ganas de ver esos ojos después de un día pesado en el trabajo. Tenía ganas de verlos en todo momento, por siempre. Ella no pensaba muy diferente al rubio.

Pero por ese instante dejo que ambos disfrutaran el momento. No había por qué adelantarse. Por lo pronto contemplaban regresar a un baile de sociedad.

0-x-0

Espero les guste. Un review? Gracias por leer.

N/A: Ok varias cosas que mencionar, el vestido de Hermione no es de mi invención, lo vi en una foto que me fascino, si la quieren ver, pondré el link en mi Profile, de verdad tiene que verlo, es tan Vintage (Amo lo Vintage). Otro punto que aclarar es que la canción que pone Draco es la favorita de Hermione, ósea, la suya. Por último me gustaría que pasaran por mis demás historias. Gracias :D


End file.
